


Striking Image

by Sid



Series: D/s [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strapping, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere through the Quantum Mirror, there is a Jack and a Daniel whose D/s relationship is strikingly different from the one in our universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striking Image

Daniel tightened his grip on Jack, eyes gleaming with pleasure as the other man squirmed and panted. He felt Jack’s cock pressing into his thigh. The cheeks of Jack’s ass had been painted a bright, beautiful red by his blows. _Could anything be better than this?_ He raised the paddle.

In another universe, not too far away, the paddle fell, and Daniel jerked and moaned into his gag. He felt his cock stiffen, pressing against the fabric of Jack’s trousers. Another blow, increasing heat, pure painful delight. He couldn’t imagine a world without this. _It just doesn’t get any better_.


	2. Alternate Alternative Lifestyle

Daniel squatted on the table, hands behind his head and legs wide apart. His dark red cock rose rigidly upwards from the ring that encircled its base. The attached ball-stretcher pulled his testicles down, away from his body. The clamps on his chest were hung with weights, making his nipples obscenely long. His face was flushed, his breathing erratic.

Jack reached out, stroking his cock tauntingly with one finger. Daniel groaned into his gag and swayed. Jack seized his chin and looked Daniel in the eye.

Daniel always gave his body willingly to Jack; he enjoyed being his lover’s plaything. But Daniel’s nature was not in the least submissive. There was always a spark in his eye that, perhaps unwittingly, was a direct challenge to Jack. Sometimes, just sometimes, Jack accepted that challenge.

“Hands and knees.” Jack watched as Daniel silently obeyed him. The change in position shifted the weights that dangled from his nipples, and Daniel widened his eyes, moaning as the sore tissue was stretched anew. Jack flicked at one of the weights, making it dance. Daniel winced. Jack smiled.

It always thrilled him right down to his toenails, when he managed to make Daniel say it.

 _Master_.


	3. The Flip Side

Daniel loved rimming Jack. 

They had ritualized it. It was always the same. Jack would order Daniel to rim him and Daniel would object, always careful to stop short of outright refusal. Then Jack would throw Daniel to the floor and hold him down, and use the paddle on him. Short, rapid-fire strokes that would quickly have both of them panting and hard. And the spanking would continue until Daniel was ready to be obedient.

Then Jack would arrange himself face down on the bed and Daniel would begin licking between the cheeks of his ass, dipping the tip of his tongue into Jack’s puckered hole. "Deeper!" Jack would growl, and Daniel would protest that he couldn’t go any deeper in that position.

So Jack would flip over onto his back, and Daniel would push his legs up towards his chest. And Jack would hold his legs, holding himself open for Daniel. Who would put his mouth to Jack’s asshole and drive in deep with his tongue, twisting and pushing. And he would tell Jack to open himself up more, and Jack would do as he was told.

And Daniel would reward his obedience with a tongue fucking that made Jack moan. And plead. Begging Daniel to touch him, to let him come. Jack would writhe on the bed and Daniel would hold him in place with a firm grip that would leave bruises. His own cock would be throbbing with excitement and demanding release.

Finally, Jack would cry out his name in just the right way, with just the right amount of desperation. And Daniel would finally take Jack’s rock-hard prick in his hand and stroke it. Jack’s rectum would clench around Daniel’s sinuous tongue and Jack would gasp loudly, and his hips would lurch. His hot come would shoot into the air, splashing down over his chest and face, some of it dribbling down over Daniel’s clutching hand.

Then Daniel would pull his tongue out of his lover and raise himself up on his knees, and look down on the man he had just conquered. And he would fist his own cock, his heart pounding, his lust overwhelming. He would come, spurting his seed onto Jack’s compliant body, his balls, his limp cock. And Jack would quiver, eyes wide.

And, in those moments, Daniel would experience the thrill of dominating a strong partner.

Yes, Daniel loved rimming Jack.


	4. Congruence, With Mirrors

They had built two playrooms in the basement of their new home. One that was suitable for public consumption, with a pool table, and a ping pong table, and a card table. And one that was always kept locked, and could only be accessed by entering the proper code into the concealed keypad. That playroom was for Jack and Daniel’s use only.

When they played there, they played rough.

~~~~

Daniel’s arms were stretched up over his head, his wrists encased in wide leather cuffs. One of the rings on each cuff was fastened to the chains that hung from the ceiling of the sound-proofed room. The chains rattled as Daniel’s body jerked in response to Jack’s erotic assault.

His bottom was a warm, deep pink color. Five minutes earlier he had been bent over the padded bench in the corner of the small room while Jack had gotten their evening off to a start by applying a paddle to his eager lover’s ass. Just enough to raise a glow and to get their blood flowing. Nothing like what was happening now.

Jack swung the thick strap again, landing it across the back of Daniel’s thighs. And again. The sensitive skin was a bright, painful red. Daniel lurched forward and uttered a short cry. More loud smacks, more cries of pained delight.

Jack’s eyes darted to the mirrored wall, where he could witness and monitor Daniel’s level of arousal. What he saw was a stiff prick, sheathed in a black leather cock ring and jerking with excitement. And Daniel’s flushed face, mouth hanging open just a bit, lips shining where he'd licked them.

Jack swung the strap again and watched Daniel’s face contort. Their eyes met briefly in the mirror. Jack smiled tightly and lashed out. “Ahhh!”

Jack lowered the strap and stepped closer, letting his hand roam gently over the now deep-red skin. He savored the heat as Daniel relaxed his stance and shifted his feet, breathing heavily. Jack could smell Daniel’s perspiration. He kissed the back of his neck and moved to meet his eyes in the mirror again.

Daniel’s eyes were heavy-lidded with arousal and glittering with desire. Jack looked at his own reflection and saw much the same thing. They were so good together, so in tune. He smiled and smoothed his hand up over Daniel’s buttocks, seeking the protruding base of the butt plug he had inserted after the paddling. He jiggled it and Daniel sighed, tossing his head. Jack felt contractions under his hand and knew that Daniel was squeezing his rectum tight around the toy.

He gave Daniel one last pat on the bottom and moved away to pick up another strap, less wide this time, lighter and more flexible. As he raised his arm he knew he was being watched in the mirror, but he didn’t take his eyes from his target. Crack! The first hot pink stripe formed on Daniel’s back. Another followed, and another.

Daniel’s thighs had been painted an even shade of red all over, but Jack was skillfully drawing patterns of alternating red and white on his broad back, carefully avoiding the kidney area. Sometimes he allowed the tip of the strap to wrap around Daniel's body, to kiss his stomach or chest. He managed to hit a nipple once, causing Daniel to twist violently, dropping his jaw and shouting in shocked surprise.

Breathing harshly, Jack threw down the strap. He heard Daniel moan and saw his head sag forward. Moving around Daniel, Jack gently lifted his head up and kissed him tenderly. Daniel looked at him with glazed eyes, swaying on his feet, causing the chains to dance. Jack looked down at Daniel’s nearly purple erection and carefully unfastened the Velcro closing of the cock ring that had been torturing his prick.

Daniel groaned loudly, knowing that the end had to be near. He watched in the mirror as Jack moved behind him, and saw him pull close the cheval glass that could be tilted to help Daniel see quite clearly what was being done to his backside. Daniel stared at himself for a moment, tracing the marks on his back with his eyes, still feeling the sting and impact of the strap. He shivered. Then his eye was caught by Jack’s movement and he was instantly consumed by fire.

Jack was taking a cane down from the rack. Walking towards him. Moving behind him. Touching the cane to his buttocks, measuring where he would strike the first blow.

“Oh, God. Please. Do it.” Daniel twisted his wrists and gripped the chains with his hands, bracing himself.

Daniel shouted as the cane bit into his skin, leaving a blazing imprint that rocked him forward. Whimpering, he stared fixedly at his reflection, watching the mark as it changed hue, deepening to crimson. Jack touched him with the cane again, showing him where the next mark would appear. “Please, please.”

Thwack! Searing, agonizing pain. A new stripe, an inch from the first. Incredible heat, coursing through his body. Orgasm almost within reach, no further away than the second kiss of the cane had been from the first. “Jack!”

“Come, Daniel!” Jack commanded, unleashing his final and harshest blow.

Daniel screamed as his brain dissolved and his cock erupted. Streams of white come shot through the air. His hips thrust forward, fucking into nothing. His eyes were tightly shut, but behind his eyelids was the clear vision of three vivid red marks. Jack’s marks. His head rolled back on his shoulders and he shot again, moaning.

Jack frantically unfastened his black jeans and freed his straining cock, wrapping his fist around it and pumping his arm. He was intently watching his lover’s face in the mirror, watching Daniel come. He saw his eyes open, saw his gaze lock onto the reflection in the cheval glass.

Jack’s eyes closed in ecstasy, leaving Daniel as the only witness to the image of his semen landing on abused flesh, streaking a white trail diagonally across red stripes. His second spurt hugged the curve of Daniel’s bottom, trickling down towards his reddened thighs. Jack only opened his eyes when he heard the chains creak as Daniel slumped forward.

Shaking off the aftereffects of his orgasm, Jack hurried to release him. Daniel leaned his weight into Jack, dropping his arms over his shoulders when his hands had been released. Jack held him carefully. “Too much?” he asked anxiously.

“A little,” Daniel admitted, face buried in Jack’s neck.

Jack frowned and held Daniel a little tighter. “Then why didn’t you use your safe word?”

“Love you.”

Jack closed his eyes and smiled in a pained sort of way. “I love you too, dear, but you have to stop me when I get carried away.” He petted Daniel’s hair. He knew that his biggest flaw as a dom was his tendency to get a little too wrapped up in what he was doing. It would be a serious flaw if he were working with a true submissive, but he could usually rely on Daniel reining him in.

“So good,” Daniel sighed. He straightened up with an effort, swaying a little. “I think it was maybe the orgasm that was a little too much.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Jack looked carefully at Daniel’s sated expression. “Really that good?” Daniel nodded and leaned into Jack again. “Okay, bedtime,” Jack said gently.

“Carry me upstairs?”

“Yeah, right,” Jack snorted. “No, dear, I think it might be a good idea if one of us was still able to move in the morning.” He slid his arm around Daniel’s waist and headed for the door.

“Oh, you’re right,” Daniel replied with a tired grin. “I think I’m going to need you to wait on me hand and foot tomorrow.”

“So, same as always, then?”

“You do it so well,” Daniel cooed, patting Jack’s shoulder.

“And you just love ordering me around.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, dear.”

There was a long pause as they stood on the staircase, Jack locked in Daniel’s arms, their lips pressed together in a warm kiss. Hands caressed softly, and voices murmured low. In perfect accord, they resumed their climb.


	5. Moving Into Alignment

Jack woke up with an pleasantly aching bladder. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw Daniel’s broad back in front of him. There was enough morning light in the room for him to make out the faint traces of the strapping he had given him the night before. Automatically, his hand rose and reached out. His fingers gently roamed along the edge of a stripe, the palest of pinks. He wet his lips and smiled softly, remembering. Daniel muttered something. “Good morning, dear,” Jack said, shifting his attentions to a different mark.

“Are we waking up?” Daniel protested sleepily.

“Hmmm,” Jack replied, leaning forward to trail his lips across Daniel’s back.

“Just a little longer.” Daniel’s voice told Jack that he was drifting back to sleep.

“But I have to pee.”

Daniel burrowed his head deeper into his pillow. “You don’t need me for that.”

Jack moved his body closer to Daniel’s, reaching around him with one arm. “Actually…” he said loudly and clearly, directly into Daniel’s ear. He felt Daniel stiffen, saw his eyes come wide open. He slid his hand up Daniel’s chest and pinched a nipple, hard. Daniel gasped. “Bathroom. Now. Scoot,” Jack ordered.

Daniel scooted.

~~

Daniel leaned back into Jack’s hold, trying to relax. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the warmth of Jack’s hand gently grasping his cock. This was never easy for him. Jack nuzzled his ear. Daniel smiled, and let go.

Jack felt the vibration starting in the prick he loosely clasped. Daniel’s urine began to stream into the toilet bowl. More of Daniel’s weight leaned against him. Jack hooked his chin over his shoulder and they both watched as Jack’s hand controlled the direction of the flow. Jack made a sound of satisfaction and Daniel murmured contented agreement.

~~

Daniel wedged his body into the corner of the shower, planting his hands firmly against the tile walls. Both the look in his eyes and his rising, filling cock testified that he was finally waking up. In more ways than one. Jack drank in the sight, keeping his arousal under control with an effort. Sex later. First things first. His bladder was at the bursting point and the pleasant ache had become a painful demand. He looked at his lover’s face, but Daniel’s eyes were riveted on Jack’s prick.

He pointed the head of his cock towards Daniel and widened his stance slightly. A few deep breaths, and a small trickle of piss dribbled onto the shower floor. The next push was easier, and a golden stream aimed itself towards Daniel, landing on his cock. Daniel panted and thrust his hips forward, seeking more. Jack aimed higher and urine danced on Daniel’s stomach, running down, making his pubic hair glisten.

Jack closed the distance between them, holding his prick upright, letting it lean against Daniel’s abdomen. Pungent warmth bubbled up between their bodies, coating their chests, their bellies, dribbling down over their balls. Daniel squirmed, rubbing himself against Jack. His hands came up to clutch at Jack’s shoulders and Jack sought his mouth almost blindly. He trembled as his bladder emptied itself.

The sense of relief and the sense of intimacy were both powerful. It was almost as good as sex. Daniel’s cock was digging into him, and his own prick throbbed in his hand. And the best part was that the sex was yet to come. He shifted, rubbing his hand through the slick moisture that covered Daniel’s belly. Daniel’s tongue was deep in his mouth, and he wasn’t entirely sure which one of them was doing the moaning.

As his urine dried and their flesh grew sticky, Jack pulled himself away from Daniel with regret and reached for the shower controls.

~~

Quickly cleaned, and mostly dry, they were back in the bedroom. Neither of them had been in the mood for any further delays. So as Daniel lay on his back, hands cuffed to the bedrail, he gasped, “You owe me a spanking.”

Jack looked up from where he knelt between Daniel’s legs, fingers buried in his ass. “I’ll remind you to collect.” Daniel flashed a grin and ground down against Jack’s hand. “Looks like you’re ready,” Jack observed mildly. He pulled his fingers out with a twist that made Daniel’s hips surge off the bed. Jack wiped himself on a hand towel and allowed himself one final detour before the main event. Leaning forward, he dropped his head to Daniel’s chest and seized his nipple, biting down hard.

Daniel shouted and pulled painfully against his handcuffs. “Jack, Jack.” His other nipple received the same loving attention. “Fuck, fuck, please. Please. Jack.” His head tossed on the pillow.

Jack centered himself between Daniel’s widespread thighs and began to push into his body.

“Yes,” Daniel hissed, feeling Jack’s cock stretching him, filling him. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Jack withdrew slowly, and plowed back in. Daniel’s back arched. “Please!” Jack quickly established a rhythm that had him thrusting rapidly into Daniel’s welcoming depths. When their eyes met and locked, Daniel told Jack, “I love having you inside me like this. Fucking me, fucking me good.” He panted. “Do me hard, Jack. Make me come. Use that big cock, fill me all the way up.”

Jack shivered at his lover’s words. This from a man who disliked penetration. But who made an exception, a _huge_ exception for Jack’s plundering cock. No dildos, no vibrators. One very slender butt plug - that was the only anal toy Jack was allowed to use. But Daniel loved Jack’s cock, for which Jack would be eternally grateful. His lover’s twisting body and the filthy, wonderful words that filled the air brought Jack quickly to the brink of orgasm. He pushed at Daniel’s legs, changing his angle.

Daniel cried out as the head of Jack’s driving prick found his prostate. “Jesus, yes! Jack! Oh, fuck!” Jack’s rhythm began to stutter; sweat ran off his neck and dripped onto Daniel’s chest. “Feels so good!” Daniel encouraged him. “I want you to come inside me, I want it so bad. To feel you…” Daniel’s body began to shake. “Jack?” he pleaded.

Jack responded by taking Daniel’s prick into his hand, wrapping it into a tight fist, and pumping up and down forcefully. He tried to control his hips, tried to hit Daniel’s sweet spot as he sped in and out of the tightly gripping ass. Daniel’s head arched back, exposing his sweat-slick neck. Jack growled and his cock erupted. He held himself deep inside Daniel, feeling his cock pulse, feeling the answering squeeze of Daniel’s rectal muscles.

Three more strokes of Jack’s hand and Daniel’s come poured out, oozing from the slit in the tip of his cock, falling over Jack’s hand, spattering onto his own stomach. The handcuffs rattled as his body strained. More semen spurted, arcing upwards, leaving a white trail across his chest. Gasping for oxygen, he felt Jack slowly slip out of his rectum, felt the damp trickle that coated the cleft of his ass with Jack’s seed. He felt Jack’s weight sink down on him, pinioning him to the bed. He wrapped a leg lazily around Jack, holding him in place.

Pounding hearts grew quiet; soft, panting breaths became deeper. It was a long time before Jack rolled away.

~~~~

Breakfast, errands, chores, lunch. A phone call for Jack from the SGC. His lips were pursed as he put down the phone and turned to an expectant Daniel. “We’re not being called in, I hope?”

Jack shook his head. “Nope. Just got word that Major Bryce broke his wrist playing racquetball.”

“They called you at home to tell you that?” Daniel asked.

“Because Potter’s on vacation, and…”

Daniel began to nod his head. “And Captain Wilkes’ wife is about to give birth. That‘s SG-4, 12 and now 7 on stand-down.”

“Yep.”

“So we move up in the rotation.”

“Yep.”

“You must be thrilled.”

Jack shrugged. “You know how I love diplomatic missions.”

Daniel’s lips twitched. “Oh, yes.” Jack shrugged again, making a face. “Take your mind off it?” Daniel offered.

“For instance?”

“You still owe me a spanking.” Daniel smiled as Jack’s face lit up.

~~

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed with Daniel sprawled delectably across his lap. His bottom was white, except for a few faint bruises which made Jack’s eyes gleam with reminiscent pleasure. He patted Daniel, pinching lightly in a few tender places. Daniel reacted as expected and Jack waited for him to settle down.

There was a moment of absolute stillness, where both men seemed to be holding their breath. Jack raised his hand and unleashed the first blow. A loud smack, and a blurry pink handprint. The second and third strikes followed quickly. Daniel barely moved, made no sound. There was another moment of stillness, of silent communion.

A hard spank on the back of his thigh and Daniel gasped and jerked. Jack rubbed gently. And repeated the spank, hitting the same spot. Twice more. Jack paused and Daniel felt the smarting heat that flared in that spot. Soon, Jack’s skilled hands would have his entire backside feeling that way. A delicate scratch of nails added another layer of sensation. Daniel felt his cock jerk. He tried to relax his body, waiting.

Five heavy-handed smacks to Daniel’s right cheek, making the entire surface a dull pink. Five more, covering the same area, and the shade of pink deepened. Jack licked his fingers and revisited the red spot on Daniel’s thigh, making the him cry out.

Jack returned his attentions to the right cheek, until pink turned to pale red. Daniel was squirming in his lap now, and Jack’s erection was being stimulated physically as well as mentally. Two swats at the red thigh and then the other thigh received its turn.

Breathing heavily, Jack laid his hot palm against the cool, white flesh of Daniel’s left cheek. The other cheek and the thighs were a nearly uniform shade of red now. He let his gaze wander slowly over them, as he squeezed absentmindedly at the pale globe under his hand. Daniel’s hips rose and fell. “Lie still,” Jack ordered automatically, trying to decide what he wanted to do next. Daniel whimpered, but was motionless.

Decision made, Jack raised his hand once more. He would continue to work on the flesh that he had already abused. He would deepen the hue, increase the level of heat. He would leave the left globe untouched, an amusing contrast, a point of reference to underline what he had achieved. It would drive Daniel wild. There might be tears, although he would try to stop short of that. He would certainly stop at the first sign of distress. But he did get carried away at times.

His hand fell, and Daniel cried out as tender flesh throbbed anew.

~~

Jack groaned as his cock disappeared into Daniel’s eager mouth. He touched his face, tracing the line where their flesh united. Daniel took him deeper into his throat, sucking hard. This wasn’t going to take long at all. Jack looked across the room at the mirror over the dresser, carefully angled to capture moments just such as this one.

Daniel knelt next to the bed, between Jack’s legs. His bottom was reflected in the mirror; one side very red and sore, the other neglected and craving attention. His head was bobbing up and down almost frantically. The sooner Jack came, the sooner Daniel’s aching cock would be soothed and satisfied. Jack craned his neck to see it, a deep red against Daniel‘s stomach, and Daniel looked up at him, puzzled. Jack bared his teeth and gently touched the dried track of the single tear that had escaped Daniel when his spanking had come to an end.

Daniel held his gaze, drawing his mouth back to the very head of Jack’s cock and then swirling his tongue around it with a rapid motion, and just the right amount of pressure. Jack grunted and fisted Daniel’s hair, tugging slightly. Daniel made a noise and moved his head down, swallowing Jack to the root.

Jack was looking into the mirror when his orgasm hit.

~~

Daniel’s hips rocked in short movements as he stood between Jack‘s thighs. He had one hand on the base of his cock to prevent him from going too deep, and the other hand on Jack’s shoulder for support. Jack’s mouth was open wide as Daniel fucked into it. Jack’s hands cupped and squeezed Daniel’s ass, tormenting the red globe and tantalizing the pale one. Daniel wriggled his bottom. “One hand feels so warm, and the other one is cool. It feels good, really good. So does your tongue,” Daniel gasped, halting his movements for a minute.

Jack, taking his cue, really put his tongue to work. Daniel’s prick and Jack’s chin were soon glistening with saliva, and Daniel was shaking. “Jack,” he whispered, “I have to…” His hips started moving again, harder and faster than before, rocking Jack’s head backwards with each inward stroke.

Jack held on for dear life and soon was rewarded with the first spurt of Daniel’s salty come. He swallowed and waited for more. Daniel’s buttocks clenched and released beneath his clutching hands. More semen shot onto his tongue and down his throat. Daniel was calling his name, in the tone of voice that Jack loved to hear. When he was finished, Jack tenderly licked Daniel clean, while trembling hands stroked his hair.

~~~~

That night when they were in bed, hovering near the edge of slumber, Daniel mused aloud, “I wonder what we’ll run into this trip.”

Jack stretched and wriggled into a more comfortable position. “Who knows,” he said drowsily. “Probably a Jack and Daniel who aren’t nearly as happy as we are.”

Daniel murmured his agreement, stroking Jack’s chest lovingly.

There was never any way of knowing just what they would find on the other side of the Quantum Mirror.


End file.
